gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam FATE
Mobile Suit Gundam FATE (機動戦士ガンダムFATE', 'Kidō Senshi Gandamu FATE) is an anime television series based on Sunrise's long running Gundam franchise. The FATE is the second Gundam franchise that includes all timelines and crossover characters from the other animes, similiar to the Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Decade and the manga series, Gundam EX A. Story Main article: List of Mobile Suit Gundam FATE episodes ''First Arc'' In 2014 X.U., When a boy named Andy Prayitno entered the war in Indonesia, which was attacked by unidentified forces. He refused to go to the shelter as he tried to find out why the unknown forces are attacking. He finally discovered that they're trying to steal five Mobile Suits, he managed to prevent them from steal the last Mobile Suit and he was forced to pilot it. After the war, he began to realize that he made his dream to end the war, forming his own organization, the Prayitno Faction. They have the ability to warp to all timelines, and they now begin their journey through it. ''Second Arc'' The Second Arc ''has begun in set four years (''2018 X.U) after the war has concluded and the defeat of N.E.V.E.R.. The Dark Prayitno Faction and unknown alien lifeform, known simply as the Versia, have appeared on the Earth Spher. This will be four-way battle between the Prayitno Faction/Astraea, Dark Prayitno Faction, United Earth Forces and Versia. It'll be only one force to survive. ''Third Arc'' The Third Arc has begun in two years (2020 X.U) after Prayitno Faction defeated the Dark Prayitno Faction, but his dark self is still alive and was forced into hiding, while Andy wasn't aware that he is still alive and work with aliens until he learned from the information which he gets from Astraea and this time they're set their base in space. However, after seeing the massive forces and the civilians are forced to evacuated. He decided to make an one mission: "Destroy the Versia and his dark self", indicating that it will start the war between humanity and alien lifeforms. But, in order to exterminate the alien lifeforms and his dark self, the Prayitno Faction must gather the Crystal Union and his other allies to set to the space in order to prevent the alien and Dark Andy to cause the destruction to the universe. ''Final Arc'' The Final Arc ''has begun in four years once again (2024 ''X.U.) after the destruction of Dark Prayitno Faction and Versia. However, the peace had ended when the Earth Sphere are threatened by the new enemy, the mysterious organization called V.I.R.G.O.. After already enough about this, he decided to declare the mission to eliminated the new enemies. Characters Main Article: List of Xtreme Universe characters Mobile Weapons & Support Units Main' Article: 'List of Xtreme Universe Mobile Weapons Vehicle & Support Units Main Article: List of Xtreme Universe Warships and Spacecraft Cast & Crew Main Characters *Ignis Niveus - Watanabe Shu (Japanese) *Ian Couleur - (Japanese) *Ramires Niger - Takanori Nishikawa of T.M. Revolution (Japanese) *Sagittarius Houndmeister - (Japanese) *Jessie Leong - *Mikhail Ovechkin - *Luminaz Luciant - Supporting Characters *Ethan Silverstrip - *Dante Schneider - *Marcus Perkins - *Amitie Laurel - *Kyrie Laurel - *Solnium Francesca - *Minami Takagawa - Takahashi Minami of AKB48 (Japanese) *Yuko Sugiyama - Oshima Yuko of AKB48 (Japanese) Songs Opening Song *"Arrival of Tears" by Ayane (First Arc) *"Endless Tears" by Ayane (Second Arc) *"enigma karma" by Aoi Eir (Third Arc) *"AURORA" by Aoi Eir (Final Arc) Ending Song *"Sequentia" by Asriel (First Arc) *"White Justice" by Faylan (Second Arc) *"Distance" by FictionJunction (Third Arc) *''"Gleam in Twilight"'' by AURORA (Final Arc) Category:Andy Prayitno (Category Page) Category:Television